


Training

by GalaxyAce



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu is on leave and he needs someone to temporarily fill his position at the helm. Lucky for you, you're fresh out of Starfleet academy with advanced training in operating helm controls, navigation, and engineering. Chekov has to teach you how to operate a few things, and then you're good to go. But there is a subtle, mutual attraction between you two. </p><p>Who will be the first to make a move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

"All ready to beam up, Ensign (l/n)?" You heard Kirk's voice through the intercom in the Academy's transporter room.

"Yes, sir." You replied.

You were promptly beamed up and some of the bridge crew were waiting for you on The Enterprise's transporter room. You recognised everyone from the crew profiles you studied prior to coming on board.

"Welcome, Ensign." Kirk smiled at you and shook your hand. "Take this day to get to know the crew and the ship. You'll be working closely with Mr. Chekov at the helm."

Chekov waved at you.

You smiled. "Thanks, captain. I'm really excited to be here."

Everyone walked out of the room and Chekov tapped your shoulder. You turned around and locked eyes. 'He's very handsome' You thought.

"I am Pawel Chekov. Nawigator of the USS Enterprize." He smiled proudly and shook your hand. "And you?"

You smiled. His accent was so cute.

"I'm (f/n)." You blushed. He was still holding your hand.

Chekov noticed and quickly let go. "Oh, zorry."

"It's fine" You laughed and walked with him to the bridge. Since it was late, no one was there.

"Zo, I will teach you how to uze a few of these controlz." He pointed to a few buttons and told you what they did. But you weren't paying attention. You noticed how his eyes lit up when talking about this stuff. He was passionate about The Enterprise. And there was nothing sexier to you than a man who's passionate about something. His accent and cute face were bonuses.

"Did you ketch all that, (f/n)?" He asked and cocked his head slightly.

It took a few seconds for you to respond.

"Oh, uh, yes Mr. Chekov. I did. Thank you for the explanation." You smiled politely at him. You really had no idea what the hell he was talking about but you figured you could just ask him tomorrow.

"Pleez, call me Pawel. Mr. Chekov is too formal and is only for when I'm on duty."

You smiled and laughed quietly. His accent was so damn adorable.

"Okay, Pavel. Could we go to engineering and check out... some of the stuff?" You looked directly at his lips and trailed off.

"Zure! Let's go!" He smiled and took your hand, leading you out of the bridge and down the hall to engineering.

The moment the doors opened, Chekov grabbed you and pinned you against the wall.

You both smiled and didn't say a word. He kissed you roughly and put his hands on your hips.

You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck.

He grinded his hips against you, and you felt his growing erection pressing into your thigh. His hands moved upwards to your breasts and he squeezed them roughly.

You moaned into his mouth and he moved as close as he could to you, allowing you to feel his rock-hard dick very intimately.

His hands trailed downward and he grabbed your ass. You moaned into his mouth again and he broke the kiss, hands still on your ass.

He looked at you seductively and licked his lips. "Did you like zat?" He said in a low voice.

You were breathless. "Yes, Pavel... I really liked that... a lot."

"Good, becaz we are going for round two." He lifted you up and threw you on one of the big engineering control panels."

"Pavel..." You started to say something but you were abruptly stopped by his mouth pressing onto yours and opening to push his tongue inside. You allowed it and your tongues moved in sync. 

He slipped his hands under your shirt and pulled it off, revealing your cute pink bra. Your nipples started to poke through; it was barely visible but Chekov noticed.

He unhooked your bra and threw it on the floor. The cool air on your breasts felt nice, but Chekov's tongue on your nipples felt even better.

"Oh... Pavel... You're amazing." You moaned out and ran your fingers through his hair.

He looked up at you. "Why, zank you (f/n). You're not zo bad yourzelf."

He started kissing your breasts and chest and moved down to your stomach. You were panting hard and very turned-on.

You couldn't take it anymore. You grabbed his cock and his eyes shut.

"Gosh, Pavel... You're so hard. Do I make you that hard?" You teased.

"Bingo." He smiled and kissed you softly. You took your hand off his cock.

"Kem on, (f/n). Let'z go to my quarterz and continue." He winked at you and hopped off the control panel. He took your hand and helped you off.

He picked up your bra and shirt and dressed you. You blushed and took his hand.

Both of you walked out, hand-in-hand, and started toward Chekov's quarters."

'Wow, this is exactly the opposite of what I thought would happen here.' You thought to yourself. You looked at Chekov and smiled.


End file.
